


Fulfilling a Fantasy

by Tobyfan



Series: Late Night Phone Calls [2]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-25
Updated: 2004-02-25
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobyfan/pseuds/Tobyfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex has a fantasy. Clark wants to know what it is. Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/352541">Late Night Phone Calls</a>. Thanks for Janet and Chrissy for beta reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fulfilling a Fantasy

For Jenna on the occasion of her birthday. 

* * *

"Tell me." 

"No." 

"Come on, Lex. How bad can it be?" 

"That is not the point, Clark," I said, switching my cellphone to the other ear. 

"What _is_ the point?" 

"It's a fantasy and it belongs to me." 

"So what? I've heard your fantasies before, Lex." 

"I don't want to share this one." It was true, but not for the reasons he might suspect. 

"Sure you do." 

"I do?" 

"You do." 

"And why is that?" 

He whispered, "Because then I can help make it come true." 

The timbre of his voice made me shiver. I could feel my cock start to harden. I cleared my throat trying to get control of myself. "What if I want to keep it a fantasy?" 

"Oh, but you don't." 

How did he know? "I don't?" 

"Nope. Because if you tell me what it is, I can probably make it better than the fantasy." 

A line of heat ran straight to my cock. "You're that confident?" 

"I am," he said. I could hear the grin in his voice. Clark was unbelievably sexy when he was sure of himself and I was tempted. I really did want to share it with him, but I was nervous about how he might react. My latest fantasy was born from the last time we'd made love, after I'd discovered the secret of his origins. He had been uninhibited in using his strength to manhandle and control me. It had been unbelievably erotic and I wanted more. The problem was that I didn't want him to know just how much I loved giving up control for those few moments when Clark was fucking me. 

"How are you going to make it come true when you're not in the same room?" 

Clark laughed. "You do remember how fast I can move, right?" 

I shuddered. Did I ever. That had been part of the turn-on, too. "I do. But it is a school night and your folks wouldn't be too happy if you suddenly disappeared." 

"They're sleeping." 

"And you should be, too." 

"I sleep better when I'm with you." 

I swallowed, unable to speak for a moment. "Me, too, Clark." 

He sighed quietly. "So, are you going to tell me your fantasy or not?" 

"Not. Now, go to sleep. I don't want you to be tired next time I see you." 

"Oh? Why not?" 

"Because I have plans to ravish you and you'll need all the energy you can get." 

He laughed. A husky sound that made heat curl through my belly. "Goodnight, Lex." 

* * *

"I think I'm addicted to your skin, Lex," Clark said two nights later as we lay wrapped around each other in my bed. He was teasing me with little licks all over my chest and nipples. He'd already come once, but he was hard again. I could feel his erection pressed against my thigh as he draped himself halfway across my body. "You're so sexy," he said, running his hands over my chest and arms. Although I was sated, his caress left me feeling residual tingles. 

"I'm glad you think so." 

"So, are you going to tell me that fantasy? I'm up for it,'' he teased, humping against my leg for emphasis. 

"You're very persistent, Clark." 

"Good thing, too, or we wouldn't be here right now." He grinned devilishly at me. 

"I guess I can't argue with that," I said, remembering how long I'd tried to resist him. I slipped my fingers through his dark, curly hair, loving the silky feel of it. "Are you staying tonight?" 

"Well, I'm certainly not going home like this," he said and thrust against me again. "I was thinking I'd like you to blow me." He paused, thinking. "On your knees." There was a predatory glint in his eyes. 

I slipped off the bed and knelt on the floor, waiting for him to move into position. Aggressive Clark was indeed fun to have around. 

* * *

I woke up the next morning and Clark was gone. He must have slipped out sometime during the night, because I remembered him lying next to me as I drifted off. The clock read 7:30 am, which meant there wouldn't be time to drive to Metropolis. I called for the helicopter and jumped in the shower.

The day was filled with back-to-back meetings and I never even got a chance to call Clark. 

* * *

The chopper dropped me off at the Smallville plant's helipad at 6:30 pm, and my driver was waiting to bring me back to the mansion. Most of the staff had gone home and the whole place felt unbearably empty. I kept hoping Clark might drop by unannounced, but he never did. I thought of calling him, but didn't want to disturb him if he was catching up on homework. 

I had a quick dinner alone and went over some figures on the computer. Then I headed upstairs. I decided to do some reading and get to bed a little early. So very different from my days in Metropolis. 

When I opened the door to my darkened bedroom, I felt a rush of wind and barely had time to wonder where the draft might be coming from when I was pinned against the wall. My heart started beating like a triphammer and my mouth went dry. I jerked against the intruder but his hold on me was unshakable. I opened my mouth to demand what he wanted when the intruder kissed me, his tongue slipping into my mouth. _Clark_. 

I wrested my head sideways, gasping. "Clark, what the fuck are you doing?" 

"I wanted to surprise you, Lex." I could imagine him grinning. 

"Surprise me?! You scared the shit out of me!" I struggled against his hold, but he would not yield. "Let me go," I demanded. 

"Nope. Sorry." 

"Why the fuck not?" He was really starting to piss me off and my heart was still pounding hard in my chest. 

He leaned in close then. I could feel his breath on my ear. "Because I'm about to fulfill your fantasy." 

"What? How did..." I started to ask, but he cut me off with a punishing kiss. The next thing I knew, he was speeding my clothes off of me. Somehow he managed to keep me pressed against the wall. When I felt his heated skin against mine, all the anger drained out of me. 

He'd let go of my arms, so I wrapped them around his neck and pulled him closer for a wet, hungry kiss. His hands were at my waist and I could feel something cold between his fingers and my skin. He moved his hands under my legs and lifted me off my feet, bracing me on top of his superhuman arms. My legs dangled over the crooks of his elbows. He really did know what I wanted. How he'd ever found out about my fantasy, I couldn't figure out. Had he somehow developed an ability to read minds? 

Then the wetness I'd felt before was circling my exposed hole and I moaned into his mouth and captured his tongue. Clark's fingers were slipping inside me, readying me for his cock. I shuddered at the invasion, my body thrumming with barely-contained restraint at the thought of what Clark was about to do. He was in no hurry, though, as his fingers took their leisurely time exploring and opening me. They rubbed against my prostate, causing me to buck against his chest. 

"Christ, Clark!" 

He grinned at me as I rested my head against the wall. Clark was doing all the work, but I could barely draw a normal breath. My hard cock was painting smears of come across my belly as his finger moved in and out of me. Clark nibbled on my neck as he stretched me and it was all I could to remember to breathe. 

"Clark," I said, sounding a little breathless. Desire and heat were crashing through me, making my thoughts disjointed and chaotic. Every touch, every stroke sent a new spark of fire coursing through me and somehow the darkness of the room made every movement bigger and more intense. I was in Clark's hands, literally and figuratively. He held my heart and he allowed me the freedom to be the person I was inside, to be more than Lionel Luthor's son, to be more than a ruthless businessman. He was the one person with whom I could let myself be vulnerable and that was the biggest turn-on of all. "More, Clark. Deeper.'' 

"Oh God, Lex. You're so fucking hot when you're out of control." 

He took his fingers out, and I grieved for their absence. Then I felt him lowering my body, sliding me against the wall and the tip of his cock was pressing against me. Slowly, achingly, he breached me while holding me up on those amazing arms of his. They didn't so much as quiver with exertion and that never stopped amazing me. I mouthed my approval against his ear. 

"Fuck, Lex, if you keep making those sounds, I'm gonna come before I even get all the way inside." 

I shuddered and he slid the rest of the way home. I held onto his neck, my legs spread as wide as they would go, and waited for him to fuck me. "Now, Clark," I whispered. The first slow outstroke made me gasp. Then he hooked his hands over my thighs and drove back in hard, slamming my back against the wall, causing me to groan. "Yes, yes, Clark. Like that. Again." He thrust into me over and over. My inability even to see Clark's face made it feel like a dream. The solid feel of the wood against my back was the only thing convincing me this was real. 

I babbled as he fucked me. I wasn't coherent enough to make sense of what I was saying, but I know Clark liked it because he kept telling me. I felt sweat sliding down my chest, slicking the press and glide of our bodies. I let my mind go and thought only of how Clark's cock felt deep inside of me, the feel of the wall at my back, and the freedom he'd given me. There was no one else on Earth with whom I could be completely myself. I'd never felt so liberated and I thanked whatever Gods were out there that the universe had sent Clark to Earth; to me. I not only loved Clark, I believed in him. He made me believe in myself. He was the only religion I would ever need. 

Clark found my mouth again, thrusting his tongue inside to the same rhythm his cock drove into my body. His fingers brushed against the tip of my cock, which was pressed up against his firm belly. With every thrust, there was a quick but maddening pressure to my cock - enough to tease, but not enough to make me come. And I wanted to come, believe me, but I also wanted this exquisite bliss to last a little longer. 

"Clark," I whispered when he broke the kiss. "Tell me. Tell me how it feels, how much you want this." 

"God, Lex," he said, leaning his forehead against my shoulder. He seemed to need a moment to gather his thoughts, but he continued to move, bringing me pleasure with each stroke. "It feels like your body is swallowing me whole," he said, barely out of breath. "It feels like you own me, Lex." 

I shuddered at his words, feeling the impact all through me. "I want you to fuck me harder, Clark. I want you to nail me to this wall. I want you to make me still feel this tomorrow." 

He whimpered and clamped his arms tighter around my legs. He made an awkward reach for my cock and wrapped his big hand around it. I let myself go lax in his arms and gave myself up to him as he drove into me harder and harder with each lunge. The sweat covering me lessened the impact of the wall meeting my back, which I regretted. I wanted to feel every ache and bruise. I wanted to memorize every moment. 

With each thrust, Clark gave my cock a squeeze, unable to find the focus to stroke me. It didn't matter. I was feeling this fuck in places I hadn't been aware of before. Every plunge made the walls reverberate. "Yes, Clark, like that," I moaned, resting my hands on his shoulders. 

"Fuck, Lex. I'm gonna..." I could feel him shaking and then he was pulsing inside me, pressing me hard against the wall. I couldn't breathe for several seconds and then he pulled back a little, his hand finding a rhythm on my cock. He was still hard and kept pushing into me, chanting at me, urging me to come. "That's it, Lex. Come for me. I can feel it. Come on." And then I was shuddering in his arms, my cock spraying the space between us with come. 

He held me there, both of us panting and sweating, for what seemed like a very long time. Then he carried me over to the bed, pulling out carefully and lying down next to me. His hand stroked my sweaty skin and he kissed me. 

"How did you know, Clark? I hope you're not going to tell me you've started reading minds now." 

He chuckled and I wished I could see his smile. "Actually, you told me." 

"I did not!" I would have remembered that. 

"Yes, you did," he said and kissed my forehead. "You talk in your sleep." 

I was pretty stunned to hear that. "How did you know I was talking about a fantasy, Clark? I could have been dreaming about something or someone else,'' I said. 

He snorted his disbelief. "Oh, I think `superhuman arms' and `fuck me against the wall, Clark,' pretty much gave me all the clues I needed, Lex." I knew he was grinning. 

"Smug doesn't suit you," I complained. 

"But you like it on me. Besides, aren't you glad I was nearby to hear you voice your deepest fantasy?" 

"Who says it's my deepest fantasy?" 

"Oh, you mean there are other, deeper fantasies?" he asked, teasing me. 

I didn't answer, which he took as a confession of truth. "In that case, I think I should stay over again." 


End file.
